Como un perro a tus pies
by Kathrina Halloween
Summary: "Todo el mundo sabe lo fuerte que es Sirius, lo arrogante y narcisista que puede llegar a ser. Todo el mundo sabe lo libre e independiente que será. Pero nadie sabe lo que es cuando esta con Remus. Solo él lo sabe, y con eso le basta."


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esto es, simple y llanamente, para llevarte a un mundo de fantasía.

Relación hombre x hombre, aunque suave. Si no gustas, no leas.

"**Todo el mundo sabe lo fuerte que es Sirius, lo arrogante y narcisista que puede llegar a ser. Todo el mundo sabe lo libre e independiente que será. Pero nadie sabe lo que es cuando esta con Remus. Solo él lo sabe, y con eso le basta."**

**Como un perro a tus pies**

**Cuando esta con Remus, el fuerte es él. El independiente, el atrevido, el lanzado, el entregado. **

**Siempre él. **

**Por que Remus consigue llevarlo hasta límites insospechados. Remus, simplemente, consigue domarlo.**

**Doma a ese perro sarnoso y solitario que habita en su interior. Ese cánido salvaje que no entiende de normas o reglas establecidas. Ese animal que lo hace todo por pura diversión, por puro instinto. **

**Cuando esta con Remus, el Lobo le muestra los colmillos y gruñe, haciendo que el perro se acobarde y meta el rabo entre las piernas. Advirtiéndole que se esta acercando demasiado y a él no le gusta que se acerquen tanto.**

**Solo con una sonrisa que con los labios diga "no tienes remedio" y con los ojos diga "tengo miedo". Por que con los ojos siempre dirá que tiene miedo, aunque sus labios no hayan pronunciado esas palabras, Sirius lo sabe. Lo lee en ese mar color miel, en ese interminable océano de oro que lo atrapa, lo engulle, lo absorbe y le deja sin respiración, casi sin vida, para devolvérsela solo con un destello de alegría en el fondo de esa pradera dorada que bien podría brillar en la oscuridad.**

**Y Sirius, ese perro alocado que da saltos de alegría cada vez que van a dar una vuelta, se amansa y aplaca, esperando, complaciente y feliz, la siguiente orden de su amo. Del macho Alfa.**

**Del Lobo.**

**De Remus.**

**Y Remus aparta la mirada, azorado y a la vez complacido de que Sirius se amolde a sus deseos, por que Sirius se amolda perfectamente a él y a todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Así de ello dependa su vida.**

**Por que Sirius tranquiliza al Lobo con una sonrisa algo distante pero enérgica y sincera que le diga que él, aunque se aleje una vez más y le deje ese espacio que le pedía y necesitaba, va a estar ahí siempre. Siempre que el Lobo pida de ese Perro, el Perro siempre acudirá al Lobo con la felicidad característica canina, con una sonrisa en los ojos, la lengua fuera y el rabo bailando de un lado a otro de su delgado cuerpo.**

**Y todos sonreirán, complacidos, pensando que en ese tipo de batallas siempre ganará Canuto. Por que Canuto siempre gana las batallas, consciente o inconscientemente.**

**Ah, hermosa ignorancia. **

**En esa batalla, por mucho que parezca que Sirius tiene la barita, en realidad, quien hace que la orquesta suene, es Remus.**

**Un ciego oiría la tierna y potente música, y sabría de sobra que hay un director que se encarga de que los músicos hagan sonar sus instrumentos cuando sea el momento. Un director que haga que la obra tenga textura, que tenga ritmo y constancia. **

**Aquí la obra no es si no el tira y afloja que siempre se llevan entre manos, aunque Remus siempre tire y afloje más de la cuenta, solo para que Sirius este a su lado un segundo y, al segundo siguiente, este lejos de él. Y eso aturde y atonta al Perro haciendo que se conforme con lo que el macho Alfa decida. Con lo que el Lobo decida.**

**Su Lobo.**

**Remus.**

**Y, cuando están solos, cuando han conseguido escabullirse juntos o, simplemente, el resto del mundo esta demasiado ocupado para bailar a su mismo compás, Sirius es, de nuevo, el Perro complaciente que ofrece todas sus atenciones a su Lobo. Y su Lobo, tierno y calmado, le deja hacer al Perro, por que sabe que le gusta más cuando es el Perro el que hace. Sabe que disfruta más cuando el Perro es el que se deshace en caricias y atenciones sobre su cuerpo, buscando fundirse con él. Buscando unirse a él de la manera más intima posible cada vez. Por que unir solo los cuerpos no le basta.**

**No es suficiente.**

**Nunca que suficiente**

**Necesita fundir también su alma. Sus almas.**

**El Lobo.**

**El Perro.**

**Juntos.**

**Esas dos almas que tienen algo en común pero que son tan diferentes. Tan distintas.**

**El Lobo es libre. Es salvaje, es mortífero, atroz. Y todas esas cualidades le dan una increíble belleza a ese dulce animal que todos quisiéramos amaestrar y que Sirius se esfuerza por complacer.**

**Luego esta él.**

**El Perro. **

**El Perro es menos libre, mucho menos libre. Pero se regodea en su libertad controlada, en ese pequeño momento de escape que le haga ser todo lo que no ha podido ser mientras estaba atrapado, preso, de las normas que tan a menudo critica y que nunca quiere acatar.**

**Cuando Sirius esta con Remus, no le importa la libertad, todo lo contrario. **

**Prefiere ser preso de él, de sus labios, de su cuerpo. Preso de sus palabras, de sus jadeos, de sus gemidos.**

**Preso del placer que le ofrece y del placer que siente a cambio. Por que, aunque Remus sea el que lo domine, siempre le da algo a cambio. Y ese algo que él le da es mucho más de lo que Sirius jamás se hubiera atrevido a pedir o a soñar.**

**Por que Remus, el Lobo, lo es todo para él. Y se pasaría una vida entera complaciéndole y, aún así, le parecería demasiado poco.**

**Necesitaría más que una vida para acabar de saciarse de su lobo, para acabar de pedir de ese cuerpo, de esos labios, de esos ojos, de esas manos. **

**Y la Luna no es suficientemente poderosa para separarlos, por que cuando Remus es Lobo, Sirius es Perro. Siempre detrás de él, siempre atento a sus gruñidos, a sus gemidos, que le indiquen que hacer en cada momento y el estado del Lobo.**

**Nunca, jamás en la vida deseara otra cosa que ser su Perro. Por que ser el Perro de Remus es como ser el preferido de un padre. Nunca lo dirás en voz alta, como tampoco dirás lo que te complace serlo, pero sentirás esa felicidad indescriptible que se siente cuando eres amado, querido y necesitado.**

**Aunque Sirius sea un Perro postrado a los pies de su Lobo.**

**Y Remus, exhausto, complacido y feliz le dedicara de nuevo esa mirada de complicidad y amor que le lleve hasta el mismo cielo y que le diga de nuevo que tomo la decisión acertada al dejarse caer a sus pies.**

**FIN**


End file.
